A thorn and a Cat
by shidogya
Summary: The Satsuki Momoi held a reunion for the Generation of Miracles 'cause it has been ten years since they last met. The little tipsy Tetsuya asked her a very embarassing question. My first time doing this kind of genre. Please Read and be nice to me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I used.

"So, is this reunion really going to happen?!" Aomine Daiki, the ace player of the generation of miracle, asked. He lazily stirred his lemonade while staring at it.

"Why can't you just enjoy your food? You can't let your boredom ruin all these delicious food. C'mon enjoy eating all of these, if you don't want to eat, then, might just give it to me." Murasakibara said after swallowing his food. He had changed a lot after so many years. He was now enthusiastic. Aomine sat back and stretched his arms.

"Didn't they know that I am a very busy man? I am not the Aomine Daiki you knew before." He sighed after saying that.

"You're asking if this reunion's going to happen? Might as well ask where's the planner of this reunion." Kise asked sarcastically, busy on whatsoever papers he was reading.

Because of the bond they made ( probably not the strongest bond among all the bonds, but still; they had been the most great basketball team through out Japan before ) Momoi Satsuki, decided to hold a reunion at an exclusive bar, considering that all of the members make a great amount of salary.

"My horoscope said that I should ready my self for a surprising news that will about to come. I wonder what it is." Midorima said. He's still the same as ever.

"I guess I should have not come. It's just a waste of my precious time. I have a very important things to do. No wonder she's just after Kuroko-kun. By the way where's Kuroko-kun?" Akashi asked, scanning the room.

"He's not here yet." Aomine answered. This time he let his body lie sideward on the couch.

"Ano..." That familiar voice. They all looked at the owner of the voice and screamed in unison.

"Whew~ Kurokocchi, it's been almost ten years, so we almost forgot that your presence wasn't easily distinguished." Kise exclaimed.

"It's okay. I am used to it. So where's Satsuki-san?"

"You see, she's not-"

"I am here!" The door slammed open, there she was, the former manager of the generation of miracles. The lovely, hot chick infront of them. They were all taken aback on her appearance, sure she was pretty back then, but now, being pretty is an understatement. Aomine cleared his throat.

"So, are we going to continue this Momoi?" Asked Aomine.

"Yes, we are. In fact I have a new plan." She smiled sheepishly, leading her way on her place, she sat infront of Kuroko.

"So, Tetsu-kun, how are you after graduating college?" She asked with a sophisticated smile on her face.

"I became a teacher. Little that you all know, I am very much fond of children, so I teach pre-schoolers." He replied coolly. He was stoic as ever, poker-faced as ever. Momoi can't seemed to distinguish any emotions. She was pissed off. Ten years had passed but why her feelings for this dense man remain? She was studying his face while sipping a beer. He was still the same, only his features became slightly strong. His shoulders became broader and he even got taller. He was now a man, not a kid that they used to call him before.

"See Momoicchi's still into Kurokocchi." Kise teased Momoi that brought her back to reality. She cleared her throat. And smiled mockingly.

"Do you really think that I still am? Don't be silly Kise-kun, we both all know that it had been ten years and my feelings for Tetsu-kun was just, how will I say this, ahm, puppy-love. That was it. It's not something serious though." She drank all of the beer in her glass.

"So what's your plan?" Aomine, munching some potato chips.

"To get to know you AGAIN." She said, leaning back on the couch. She asked questions on them. And they talked and talked, talking about their love lives and their buisinesses. They were all happy.

"Hey guys, I have a suggestion. Why don't we play 'spin the bottle'? And whoever the bottle pointed on must answer the question from three of us. An HONEST answer." Kise suggested, rubbing his two palms together.

"CALL!" They all yelled, of course except Tetsuya.

A few twirling of bottles happened when it finally pointed on Momoi.

"Okay! I am the one who'll ask." Murasakibara, finally talked after the bottle had pointed on him, being him, he just ate and ate. All eyes on Murasakibara, not expecting that he would volunteer himself.

"What is your favorite hobby back then that hasn't change until now?"

"Hmmm... Eating ice cream." She giggled.

"Okay, I'll ask you something, something I am very curious of. Why aren't you having any boyfriend yet?" Asked Aomine.

She was taken aback with the sudden question. She didn't expect that from Aomine.

"Ah, because, I want to earn money as much as I can, and I think having boyfriend is just a waste of money and a waste of time." She was sweating. Although there's an aircon inside the room, she felt hot with that question, she wouldn't want anyone to find out that she still has feelings towards that 'dense man'.

She was sipping her beer when, she noticed that Tetsuya straighted drinking a glass-full of beer.

"Are you still inlove with me?" Asked the slightly tipsy Tetsuya.

She tried to fight her blood rising to her face, but she can't. She was pink as rose. My goodness, and this man, who had a slight shade of red on his cheek just asked him.

"Now, Satsuki-san, please answer my question HONESTLY." He stressed the word 'honestly'.

"Tetsu-kun it has been ten years-"

"Just answer my question, yes or no?" He said, still calm, it's just the shade of pink on his cheeks was new.

"Would that matter?" She asked, her voice trailed off. '_Damn, my voice's betraying me, stay strong my voice, and you! Yes you tears, hold back. Don't let him see that you're still into him. He doesn't paid you attention before, so he'll probably do the same.'_

_"_Ahm, guys, I'll just go to the washroom.". Kise said and headed outside.

"Me too." Murasakabira said too and followed Kise, until Aomine, Kuroko and Momoi were left inside.

"What now? Can't answer my question?" Tetsuya broke the silence.

"Ahm, just going to the washroom. Can't hold it anymore." Aomine headed outside and secretly locked the door. After locking the door, he smiled triumphantly.

"Hey!" Aomine was surprised. Kise just gave him a tapped.

"WHAT?!" He looked at them mockingly.

"Shhh..." They all hushed him.

"It's better if we leave them." Akashi said and led the way down. And all of them followed him with a grin on their faces.

Meanwhile.

"I said that I am not inlove with you anymore." She said and averted her gazes on the window.

"Are you trying to convince me, or are you trying to convince yourself?" She looked at him harshly only to see that he's twirling his glass of beer with his pinkish face.

'_Okay, seems that I can't hide it anymore' _

She drank a glass full of beer, she wiped her lips harshly and put the glass on the table hard. Tetsuya looked at her.

Their gazes met. She was drowning onto that eyes again. She felt a tear fell.

"I guess, there's no use on hiding it." With that her tears came rushing like a river.

"Yes, I am still inlove with you until now. But I hate you, I hate you because you never paid attention on my love. I hate you!" She wiped her tears harshly again.

"Momoi..."

"Now what? You'll gonna act like nothing happened? Do you know how much it pained me to see you acting like I am just nothing? You made me said the truth and you'll gonna act normal. It hurts! I also hate myself for falling for you!"

The fact that they were sitting on the floor made Tetsuya easy to cross the space between them. He kissed her as he gripped her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

He felt Satsuki stiffened for a moment, maybe she was surprised with the kiss. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right. It was his first time being intimidate with a girl. It was his first, so he doesn't know how to react. He was just too stunned to see her crying and he can't tell her what he felt for her so he pulled her into a kiss instead. First the kiss was gentle, both pair don't know what to do, until, Tetsuya, who was now making the kiss hot, encircled his left hand onto her waist while the other reached for her nape, gripping her hair gently, as he gripped her hair, Momoi let an audible moan that let his tounge had access in her mouth. His tongue roamed inside her mouth until Momoi gave in. She kissed her with equal passion. Tongues were battling, danggling each other. Tetsuya pulled Satsuki more closer to deepen the kiss and it made Satsuki moan. They were now drowning with so much passion. A minute or so passed after they parted, both panting hard. If it's not because they ran out of oxygen, they won't probably part.

Their gazes locked.

"Satsuki-san gomme-" he was cut off.

Satsuki gripped his nape and pulled him into a kiss. This time, Satsuki initiated the kiss, the kiss became bold, she sucked his lower lip that made him groan, and that reaction made Satsuki smirk while kissing him. Their tongue were battling again, continuing what they'd done just a minute ago.

This time Tetsuya showed his way of gratitude, he sucked her lower lip while licking it. Moans and groan were heard inside the room.

Tetsuya gently lied Satsuki on the floor while continuing their passionate kiss.

As they suck each other's lips, Tetsuya lifted his head and broke the kiss with an audible 'pop' sound.

He looked at her face, her face was burning red so did his.

"Momoi-san..." He hissed between his pants. As if asking for permission. Instead of a nod, Momoi pulled him into a passionate kiss again.

Whew~

What do you think guys?

It was my first time.

Would you give me your impression and your suggestion so I can improve this one.

Read and Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

So, this is the chapter 2.

I really had a hard time thinking on what to write. I needed to squeeze all the remaining juices of my brain just to finish this one. Whew~

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB.

Satsuki kissed him fiercely, showing how she felt for him, for not paying attention on her feelings before.

"Hmmm..." Tetsuya moaned as he roamed his right hand inside her skirt, touching the soft skin of her legs. He rubbed her hips that made her moan and arched her back more.

"T-tetsu-k-kun..." She whispered between their kisses, she can feel him bulging hard that pokes her lower belly.

"Do you know how much pain you are sending to me right now?" Tetsuya hissed as he licks her lips down to her neck. Satsuki, once more, arched her back. He is teasing her. She can feel his hand tracing the garter of her underware.

Tetsuya pressed his body hard to her. He leaned up to take a look on Satsuki's face, he caressed her hair as he pants. She was sweating.

"Can you feel it?" He said kissing her forehead and pressed himself harder.

"Ah... Ahhh," she was really wet. Tetsuya withrawed his right hand and pressed his hand on her part.

"Ahhh.. Satsuki-san, you're so wet." He smirked. Her eyes widened. _'What the! Tetsu-kun's eyes were misted with lust and wanton!'_

He started to loosen his necktie and when he finally took it off, he tossed it. He caressed his own neck, down to his torso, and massaged his bulge as he groan.

"Tetsu-kun" Satsuki muttered.

He then pressed his own body to her, as if he's crushing her body.

"Touch me." he leaned down and kissed Satsuki hungrily. He then lift the hem of her dress upwards just to see her wet panty.

"This," he touched her womanhood.

"Is better if it's on the floor." Then he pulled her panty downwards and toss it on the side of the room.

He kissed her and she returned the kiss with so much passion.

He stroke her flesh that made her moan in delight. Tetsuya pulled back and smirked.

"Seems like you're liking what am I doing huh?" Her eyes widened on what Tetsuya did.

Tetsuya torn off her precious dress. That dress was pretty expensive!

"And this." He traced her round breast and he gripped it gently.

"Tetsu-kun... Ahhh..."

Tetsuya Kuroko was sucking her tight peak alternately like a hungry baby.

She let her hands wander on his back, tracing the muscles that were developed. She then encircled her two legs on his torso, pounding him. She was sure the he was very hard. He groaned while sucking her nipples that made a vibration. She was hitting his abdomen with six pack abs. And she was sure that her juices left traces on his abdomen. She touched it to clarify it, and she was right! She then stroke down wards and massaged his bulge. She unbuckled his belt. Tetsuya leaned up and stopped kissing her, she felt a little disappointment but was cut off when she saw Tetsuya, taking off his pants. And now, the only cloth that he has on was his brief.

She felt her blood risen up. She can now see, not fully, but she can see how hard and big he was.

"Loving what you're seeing?"

She faced Tetsuya only to see how lust and wanton mixed together and were reflected on his eyes.

"T-tetsu-kun" he gave him a punishing kiss. Her lips were swell.

But her hormones and love won against her brain that says this has to stop. She kissed him back.

He abandoned her lips and started licking her earlobe, at that time her hands were making their way to take off his briefs and her hands did a very good job. She took off his briefs and gripped his manhood. She gasped when Tetsuya bit her earlobe teasingly as he gripped her breast and mashed it, as the realization of how big and thick he was stroke her.

"What do you want Satsuki-san?" He whispered huskily on her ear, continuing on what he's doing.

"Ahhh.. Tetsu-kun, I can't..." She panted. The truth is she can't stand being pleasured by Tetsuya. She needed him inside her. Her viginal muscle clenched because of that. She was so damn wet. But Tetsuya still hasn't given her what she wanted. He is punishing her.

"Or should I say who?" He licked her earlobe downwards to her neck and licked her cleavage, while his hand, wandering downwards. When he reached her flesh, he pressed his palm and felt the wetness of her.

"You're fucking wet Satsuki, and it makes my penis throb hard. You know that?"

Her eyes widened. _'What in the world? Did he just said that?'_

He smirked and with a swift motion, his head was at her flesh right now. His hand spreaded her legs to take a better look.

"Tetsu-kun, please..." She pleaded, she was throwing her head side by side, Tetsuya's stroking her vagina.

"Please what Satsuki?" The he licked her sidewards.

"Ahhh. Tetsu-kun, please don't make it hard for me..."

In an instant, he burried his face down there to kiss it hotly. Satsuki gripped his hair while tossing her head sidewards, this time harder. She arched back because she can't stand it anymore. She was giving Tetsuya the right to savage her clit.

"Ahh, ahh... More Tetsu-kun. Lick and kiss mooorree. Ahh..."

Seconds passed or so, she felt that she already released her juices, and Tetsuya, like a butter fly, sipped it. He leaned up and faced Momoi.

"That's sweet Satsuki."

A sting of pain.

Tetsuya just inserted his three fingers inside her. He arched her back.

"Aahh... Uhmm.. Tetsu-kun."

He pressed and pulled his fingers.

"You know what, you're like a cat and I am a thorn. You go 'meow' everytime I hit you like this." He thrusted his fingers even more.

"Aahhh..."

"And that was seductive, like a cat that accidentaly stepped a thorn." He smiled.

He withrawed his fingers and lick her juices.

He positioned him self on the top of her. He pressed her manhood on her, rubbing his body on her to feel him.

"Hmm,, Satsuki-san."

"Ahhh..." Her breasts were crushed on his chest as he rub himself to her.

"Be ready." And in an instant he trusted her penis inside her. She arched her back.

"Te-Tests-kun! Ahh." She felt a sting of pain.

"Satsuki-san, you're still..."

"Please continue, Tetsu-kun."

"I'll be gentle."

He pushed himself gently, slowly, but Satsuki was arching her hips and rubbed herself to him.

"Satsuki, stop it, I might lose my control."

"That's what I wanted to." She smirked and kissed him hard as she rubbed her big breasts on his chest, his self control snapped. He thrusted hard. His full legnth was now inside her.

"Ahh. Tetsu-ku-n!"

Then he started pounding her. Pounding her hard and fast.

"Moooorrree. Tetsu-kun.. Ahh.." He gripped her hips and twisted her gently as he pound her. Satsuki was no facing the floor, supporting her weight by her hands and knees, while Tetsuya on his knees, still pounding her. They reached their first climax but still continuing doing it. Their seed mixes and were droping on the carpet. Staining the red elegant carpet, Tetsuya once again twisted her hips, Satsuki put her one leg on his shoulder as she does what Tetsuya does.

When they reached their 3rd climax, they finally stopped.

"That was great." Satsuki whispered, sweating and panting hard.

"Yeah." Tetsuya same as her, but their body were still connected. His cock was still inside her. He smirked.

He withrawed himself and thrust his full on her that made her groan.

" Naughty Tetsu-kun."

"You really are my cat. I love you." He kissed her forehead and collapsed beside her.

Satsuki's eyes widened, she's now crying. She looked at the man beside her only to see he was sleeping. She was suppose to be sleeping first because she's sore. Grrrr. Instead, she hugged him and mutter the word, 'I love you too'

How was it?

Bad? Good? Any suggestions?

I noticed that there are few of KuroMomo ff. So I decided to make again.

Anyway...

R&amp;R :)


End file.
